


Dress Blues

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo hates formal affairs.





	

He doesn’t like this. He feels half naked in the stiff fabrics, even if there’s no need to dress for war when you’ve already won. There’s no Jedi, no need to hide. No lingering ties, and so he’s forced out like he had been as a small child, paraded out by arcane social rules and unspoken contracts.

He’d left that life behind for a reason. You couldn’t just pull off a mask and slip into finery and be someone else, or he can’t, anyway.

The collar holding his head up chafes, the lines that did nothing to blur down his stern form were made for a narrow torso, one of tiny political steps and dances, not Force-assisted leaps and bounds. The only thing this suit could jump to would be conclusions or offence.

It even makes breathing hard.

He us about to tell Hux where to put his finger food when his eyes catch a pearlescent shimmer in the distance. At first, he thinks it is still armour (and he is about to snap that it’s not fair that she can come in comfortable clothes) before he realises it’s only a faint shimmer, and the cut wouldn’t protect her from anything but celibacy.

It’s not even revealing, it’s just… flattering. The lines follow her curves like his hands want to, and the flash of ankle is somehow more erotic poking from under the hemline than seeing her in nothing but underwear. Not that naked Phasma isn’t a thing to behold, but this… Half offer? This tempting image of almost?

He grabs a glass of bubbles, gulping it down so fast the gas makes his insides volcano up, trying to distract him from the beauty he can see.

“You know… there will be music, soon,” Hux murmurs in his ear.

“I can’t ask her to dance.”

“…even if I ask first?”

Kylo nearly shatters the glass in his hand.


End file.
